1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an automatic image processing apparatus and a sheet feeding device, and more particularly to an automatic image processing apparatus having an image processing device and a removable sheet feeding device, and the sheet feeding device driven by the image processing device.
2. Related Art
Conventional sheet-fed scanners may be classified into two types. The first type of scanner can automatically feed multiple originals, and the second type of scanner only can automatically feed a single original. When using the first type of scanner, the user puts a stack of originals into a supplying tray of the scanner, and then the scanner feeds the originals one by one and scans the images of the originals one by one. The first type of scanner usually has the supplying tray, a sheet separation mechanism and a discharging tray, wherein the supplying tray and the discharging tray occupy a relatively large portion of the scanner, and the sheet separation mechanism needs to occupy a relatively large space. Thus, the size of the first type of scanner usually cannot be effectively reduced.
On the other hand, when using the second type of scanner, the user manually places the single original into the scanner. Because the second type of scanner needs not to be equipped with the supplying tray, the sheet separation mechanism and the discharging tray, its size can be greatly reduced. Although the second type of scanner can be easily carried by the user, it cannot automatically scan a batch of originals.
For example, the user can use the first type of scanner to scan the originals in the office. Alternatively, the user can carry the second type of scanner outdoors and use it to scan a number of originals by way of manual sheet feeding. Therefore, to achieve such purposes, the user needs to purchase two scanners, respectively, for outdoor use and for office use, while increasing the cost of apparatus used in the household or the office. The same drawback also occurs in the field of printers.